Żegluga kosmiczna
right|thumb|450px Żegluga kosmiczna - forma transportu; przewóz ludzi i ładunków pomiędzy ciałami niebieskimi. Termin 'żegluga' jest używany w odniesieniu do transportu kosmicznego od pierwszej połowy XXII wieku. Obecnie w Układzie Słonecznym działa 950 zarejestrowanych armatorów wykorzystujących około 50K jednostek transportowych (towarowych lub pasażerskich) o ładowności przynajmniej 1000 ton. Szacuje się, że poza strukturami korporacji lub Rodzin w granicach Układu Słonecznego operuje jeszcze przynajmniej 5K niezarejestrowanych jednostek o ładowności minimum 1000 ton. Liczba jednostek załogowych o ładowności poniżej 1000 ton nie jest dokładnie znana z powodu nie ujednoliconych procedur rejestracyjnych dla takich jednostek; całkowitą ich liczbę szacuje się na 100K do 130K. Całkowita liczba wszystkich załogowych jednostek kosmicznych (łącznie z okrętami bojowymi poszczególnych flot) to przynajmniej 200K. Historia Wczesne lata żeglugi kosmicznej Początkowe fazy eksploracji najbliższej przestrzeni kosmicznej koncentrowały się na opracowaniu optymalnych rozwiązań technicznych: napędu, systemów nawigacyjnych, odpowiedniej ładowności, zapewnieniu załodze odpowiednich warunków do życia i pracy. W pierwszej połowie XXI wieku powstały dziesiątki prototypowych pojazdów kosmicznych różnych rządów i ponadnarodowych korporacji, z których niektóre zostały wyprodukowane w większych ilościach (do kilkunastu, czasem kilkudziesięciu sztuk). Produkcja pierwszych statków kosmicznych odbywała się na orbicie przy specjalnie w tym celu stworzonych stacjach orbitalnych, które zostały tym samym pierwszymi orbitalnymi stoczniami. Najbardziej udanymi konstrukcjami tego okresu były duże jednostki eksploracyjne - posiadające stosunkowo nieliczną załogę, ale bardzo dużą ładowność, statki o dużym zasięgu i długim okresie autonomiczności. Utrzymywały one na pokładach sztuczna grawitacją stworzoną dzięki obracającym się pierścieniom lub obrotowym kadłubom. Ich zasięg i rozmiary dawał im pewna uniwersalność, zostały zaadoptowane zarówno do potrzeb górniczych jak i transportowych czy eksploracyjnych w zależności od wyposażenia. Obok tych dużych jednostek produkowano rzecz jasna mniejsze jednostki, jednak ich znaczenie w pierwszych latach podboju Układu Słonecznego było niewielkie - pozwalały za to na łatwą i szybką komunikację pomiędzy habitatami w Pasie Głównym. Takie jednostki zostały tez pierwszymi okrętami bojowymi. Pierwsze zostały uzbrojone warianty cywilne, ale wkrótce dołączyły do nich jednostki projektowane od podstaw dla potrzeb wojskowych - kilkuosobowe, raczej niewielki i zwrotne korwety wyposażone w wyrzutnie pocisków rakietowych, a później większe fregaty z załogą liczącą do 30 osób uzbrojone obok wyrzutni rakiet w działa szynowe lub działa napędzane cewką gaussa. Mimo istniejących funkcjonalnych rozwiązań technologicznych umożliwiających przewożenie ludzi żegluga kosmiczna do IV Wojny Planetarnej w większości pozostawała domeną zautomatyzowanych pojazdów. Nieliczni koloniści ograniczali do minimum podróżowanie pomiędzy habitatami. Podróż do pozaziemskiej placówki była nadal niebezpieczna, zdarzały się wypadki, często śmiertelne. Dodatkowo trudne warunki życia osadników w koloniach kosmicznych ostudziły początkowy entuzjazm. Mimo tego, wielu ludzi oczywiście zdawało sobie sprawę, że zasiedlenie Układu Słonecznego to przyszłość ludzkości. Po prostu sądzili, że przyjdzie jeszcze poczekać - górnictwo kosmiczne na asteroidach prężnie się rozwijało, jednak za wyjątkiem Księżyca duże ciała niebieskie pozostawały w dużej mierze niezbadane. Programy eksploracyjne bądź co bądź były bardzo drogą i długofalową inwestycją z bardzo niepewną stopą zwrotu. I Fala Kolonizacyjna Masowe osadnictwo w przestrzeni kosmicznej przyniosło ze sobą prawdziwą rewolucję w konstrukcjach statków kosmicznych - uniwersalizacja części i systemów doprowadza do zdominowania rynku szkutniczego przez łatwe w produkcji modułowe statki o zoptymalizowanych parametrach stanowiących wypadkową doświadczeń sprzed I Fali Kolonizacyjnej. Najpopularniejszą klasą tego okresu były średniej wielkości modułowe frachtowce produkowane przez liczne stocznie na licencji marsjańskiej (stosowane jako statki kolonizacyjne, do przewozu towarów oraz ludzi) i 'kosmiczne lokomotywy' (transport masowy). Pierwsze były nieco mniejszymi wersjami dużych statków eksploracyjnych z obrotowymi pierścieniami lub kadłubami (częściej w tej klasie jednostek stosowano to ostatnie rozwiązanie). Drugie były znacznie krótsze, ale masywniejsze z 'szynami' wystającymi z przodu kadłuba (będącymi w istocie długimi dokami dla kontenerów lub mniejszych jednostek mieszczącymi też pozbawione grawitacji kanały techniczne). Obok tych popularnych modeli średniej wielkości, które dominują żeglugę przez cały okres I Fali Kolonizacyjnej powstają też konstrukcje gigantyczne: wielkie statki makrogórnicze i rafineryjne jak również jeszcze większe mobilne platformy industrialne (mieszczące kompleks fabryczny i/lub doki), które już nie całkiem można nazwać statkami. Platformy te posiadają możliwość rejsu międzyplanetarnego jednak jego koszt jest astronomiczny, a czas wielokrotnie dłuższy - stworzono je z myślą o eksploatacji w Pasie Głównym i w innych skupiskach asteroidów, gdzie platforma może zostać w jednym rejonie przez dłuższy czas. Wiele z takich platform z czasem zostało przerobionych na stacje kosmiczne i ustawionych w strategicznych rejonach tranzytowych (największa stacja kosmiczna w Pasie Głównym, Nankin, powstała właśnie jako platforma dla mobilnego doku, który później 'obrósł' w dodatkowe habitaty). Wykształcenie się pierwszych stałych szlaków tranzytowych (gdzie 'stałych' w kategoriach kosmicznych należy rozumieć jako 'sezonowych' czyli wykorzystujących najdogodniejsze okna startowe i optymalne pozycje punktów startu i docelowego) miało skutek uboczny w postaci pojawienia się piratów, którzy w pewnych rejonach przestrzeni transmarsjańskiej stanowili bardzo duże zagrożenie. Działalności piratów i stratom jakie powodowali przypisuje się konstrukcje pierwszych większych okrętów bojowych, krążowników (200-300 metrów długości, masywne kadłuby, od 200 do 400 ludzi załogi). Jednostki te, górujące w walce nad każdą jednostką piracką lub nawet piracką eskadrą, są aż do produkcji drednotów w okresie Zenitu największymi bojowymi pojazdami kosmicznymi wyprodukowanymi przez ludzkość i ówcześnie stanowiły szczyt możliwości technologicznych korporacji. W okresie ich wprowadzenia do służby żadne z istniejących mocarstw ziemskich nie posiadało podobnych jednostek. Uznano je za zbyt drogie w produkcji i w utrzymaniu (mimo tego oczywiście kilka sztuk zostało wyprodukowanych jako okręty flagowe) oraz niepraktyczne dla ziemskich mocarstw, które nie posiadały wielu zobowiązań w przestrzeni kosmicznej poza ochroną orbity planetarnej oraz Księżyca. Do tego celu wystarczały mniejsze jednostki, które jednak teraz musiały (w zamyśle teoretyków wojskowych) poradzić sobie z ewentualną walką z większymi jednostkami korporacyjnymi. To przyśpieszyło wprowadzenie do służby okrętów, nad którymi prace trwały już wcześniej - niszczycieli (do 150 metrów długości, smukłe kadłuby, 40-60 ludzi załogi). Jednostki te wyposażone w główne uzbrojenie o podobnych osiągach do krążowników (oczywiście w mniejszej liczbie), działa typu LANC, ciężkie lasery bojowe, udowodniły swoja przydatność w późniejszych walkach podczas I Wojny Interplanetarnej górując nad krążownikami zwrotnością i liczebnością, pomimo tego, że w pierwszym okresie wojny poniosły duże straty w skutek braku doświadczonych załóg i dowódców. II Fala kolonizacyjna Gwałtowny rozwój szkutnictwa kosmicznego po I Wojnie Interplanetarnej przypisuje się Republice Europejskiej i rzeczywiście to kroki podjęte przez rząd zjednoczonej ludzkości ukształtowały konstrukcje statków kosmicznych jakie znamy dzisiaj. Jednak wielu badaczy okresu zwraca uwagę na 'odrodzonego ducha eksploracji', który zapewnił oddolne paliwo dla republikańskich wysiłków kolonizacyjnych. Dyskusyjne pozostaje czy kolejny boom kolonizacyjny został zaprojektowany przez Brukselę i to rząd dzięki szerokiej kampanii medialnej zdołał natchnąć miliony ludzi do opuszczenia przeludnionej Ziemi, czy decydenci republikańscy jedynie zauważyli istniejące problemy i generowane przez nie trendy po czym skanalizowali drzemiący potencjał. Jakkolwiek było, II Fala Kolonizacji przynosi ogromny wzrost we wszystkich sektorach gospodarczych i demograficznych w Układzie Słonecznym. Jeśli chodzi o szkutnictwo kosmiczne wzrost ten zawdzięczamy kilku kluczowym decyzjom podjętym właśnie w Brukseli - z jednej strony było to ujednolicenie prawa (w tym uatrakcyjnienie przepisów i stawek podatkowych dla stoczni i armatorów) oraz Dekret 22, czyli sprzedaż części rozbrojonych okrętów bojowych i infrastruktury wojskowej w ręce prywatne. Wysiłek szkutniczy Ziemskiej gospodarki podczas I Wojny Interplanetarnej był w całości nadzorowany i kierowany przez struktury administracyjne i militarne Republiki, z tego powodu rozwój konstrukcji cywilnych został zahamowany. Z drugiej strony - przemysł stoczniowy cały czas miał dostęp do najnowszych zdobyczy technologii, gdyż produkowano mnóstwo jednostek na potrzeby wojska. Rząd republikański po wojnie odtajnił większość opracowanych patentów oraz sprzedał setki gotowych statków, stacji kosmicznych, a czasem również całych zespołów stoczniowych. To doprowadziło do dwóch ważnych czynników - przepływu najnowszych technologii do sektora cywilnego oraz pewną uniwersalizację części i konstrukcji w statkach cywilnych. Eksperci często wskazują właśnie na ten drugi czynnik, który na pierwszy rzut oka wydaje się drugorzędny. By to zrozumieć należy zwrócić uwagę, że przed I Wojną Planetarną uniwersalizacja części dotyczyła mniejszej części jednostek, na ogół nawet system miar czy sposób łączenia poszczególnych modułów konstrukcyjnych różnił się znacznie między stoczniami. Dopiero wysiłek wojenny doprowadził do szerszej uniwersalizacji. Należy zaznaczyć, że nie było to działanie celowe czy zamierzone, a był to produkt uboczny nasycenia rynku cywilnego tanimi konstrukcjami wojskowymi, które od początku były pomyślane tak, by dzielić między sobą poszczególne części i całe podzespoły. Nowi, prywatni właściciele stoczni wprowadzali oczywiście nowe rozwiązania, które znowu doprowadzają do pewnej dywersyfikacji konstrukcji, ale pozostają przy wielu sprawdzonych przez wojsko rozwiązaniach. Przykładowo - do dzisiaj rozmiary śluz osobowych i towarowych pozostają takie same we większości jednostek, czy to wojskowych czy cywilnych. Podobnie większość statków dzieli niemal identyczne sposoby łączenia modułów, dysze silników, rozmiary kontenerów, filtry powietrza i wody, aż do mniejszych detali jak rodzaje i rozmieszczenie bezpieczników czy typy portów i okablowania. Ten bardziej widoczny element boomu konstrukcyjnego to same typy jednostek - przerobione okręty bojowe i nowe jednostki produkowane od podstaw jako cywilne jednak na wojskowych projektach. Do dzisiaj wiele klas jest twórczym rozwinięciem projektów sprzed stulecia. Mało tego, część z wyprodukowanych wtedy jednostek (a więc ponad stulecie temu!) przemierza Układ Słoneczny do dzisiaj odbywając co 10 lub 20 lat dłuższe wizyty odmładzające w stoczniach (tzw. resurs naprawczy). Nierzadko statki te mają już wymieniony niemal każdy element, poza główną skorupą 'twardego' kadłuba, która zarówno ówcześnie jak i dzisiaj, produkowana jest z najwyższą starannością. Twardy, wewnętrzny kadłub mieści najważniejsze systemy statku kosmicznego i jest najlepiej chronionym miejscem, podobnie jak w konstrukcjach okrętów podwodnych w XX i XXI wieku. Otacza go 'miękki' kadłub (często obrotowy lub wyposażony w obracający się pierścień wytwarzający sztuczna grawitację) mieszczący większość przestrzeni użytkowej i ładownie. Spodziewany okres eksploatacji statku kosmicznego, oczywiście przy przestrzeganiu programu resursów naprawczych, wynosił 50 lat w chwili wejścia starszych jednostek do służby. Dzisiaj wiemy, że o ile w okresie eksploatacji twardy kadłub nie zostanie znacząco uszkodzony i będzie regularnie konserwowany, okres ten może wydłużyć się do ponad 100 lat. Resurs naprawczy dla nowych jednostek to około 20 lat, dla jednostek starszych - 10 lat. Wybrane klasy jednostek kosmicznych II Fali Kolonizacyjnej Seed Ship - statki bazujące konstrukcyjnie na dużych okrętach desantowych i dowodzenia, po demobilizacji rozbrojone i przystosowane do pełnienia roli statków kolonizacyjnych. Jednostki te zabierały, poza kolonistami, pełen zestaw wyposażenia i materiałów konstrukcyjnych jak również duże hodowle hydroponiczne i zapas nasion dla nowych kolonii (między innymi przez to zostały nazwane tak a nie inaczej). Same statki z czasem zostały rozebrane na części i dostarczyły dodatkowych materiałów dla wznoszenia habitatów w nowej kolonii. Do dzisiaj takie statki są od czasu do czasu produkowane na specjalne zamówienia, wyłącznie dla nowych ekspedycji kolonizacyjnych. Kilka jednostek jest wykorzystywanych jako użytkowe stacje orbitalne (wymontowane napędy główne) lub muzea. Statki logistyczne, przetwórnie, ruchome doki - statki zapewniające techniczne zaplecze flocie bojowej, największe (poza platformami industrialnymi, które mimo możliwości rejsu interplanetarnego nie klasyfikuje się jako statki) statki kosmiczne do wprowadzenia Drednotów. Po demobilizacji zostały w znacznej liczbie przekonstruowane na stacje orbitalne i z czasem obrosły w habitaty. Niektóre zostały wykupione przez fundacje lub spółki obywatelskie i przystosowane do roli tzw. wędrownych kolonii - wystarczająco duże, by pomieścić setki ludzi, z dużą przestrzenią ładunkową i konstrukcyjnie przygotowane do prowadzenia napraw lub produkcji na mniejszą skalę, posiadają potencjał, by być samowystarczalnymi mobilnymi habitatami. Nic dziwnego, że często stawały się domem dla kolonistów, którzy z różnych powodów świadomie wybrali, by nie osiedlać się na stałe na ciele niebieskim, w zamian prowadząc tryb życia, który można nazwać nomadycznym. Ocenia się, że obecnie funkcjonuje blisko 40 wędrownych kolonii, większość z nich wykorzystuje te 100 letnie statki logistyczne lub ich nowsze kopie. Platformy industrialne - technicznie rzecz biorąc nie klasyfikowane jako statki, posiadają bardzo ograniczone możliwości rejsowe. Niemniej, są to największe konstrukcje kosmiczne, które pewną możliwość rejsu międzyplanetarnego posiadają. Z pozostałych po I Wojnie Interplanetarnej kilkunastu platform industrialnych niemal wszystkie zostały przerobione na stacje orbitalne w Pasie Głównym lub Przestrzeni Transmarsjańskiej. Nowsze platformy industrialne wykorzystywane są do prowadzenia operacji makrogórniczych w Pasie Kuipera, większość z nich należy do korporacji lub Rodzin, jednak kilka z nich posiada status niezależnych kolonii i jest zrzeszonych w Konfederacji Transmarsjańskiej. Niszczyciele - podstawowe okręty bojowe republikańskiej floty, po rozbrojeniu przystosowane do przewozu towarów. Przerobione niszczyciele posiadają mniejszą ładowność od modułowych statków towarowych, które wciąż są najpopularniejszymi jednostkami cargo przymierzającymi Układ Słoneczny, jednak górują nad nimi prędkością i z tego powodu są szalenie popularne w dalszych rejonach Układu gdzie system konwojowy jest mniej rozpowszechniony, a frachty są narażone na okazjonalne ataki piratów (byłe niszczyciele wciąż posiadają bardzo wytrzymałe, opancerzone kadłuby, co również jest nie do pogardzenia za orbitą Saturna). Byłe niszczyciele i ich kopie są obok modułowców cargo wciąż najpopularniejszymi jednostkami kosmicznymi o ładowności powyżej 1000 ton. Fregaty i korwety - okręty rozpoznawcze i obrony planetarnej. Dekret 22 zdemobilizował prawie wszystkie fregaty i korwety, pozostawiając jedynie nieliczne jednostki, które pełniły role bardziej policyjne niż wojskowe. Znalazły one wiele zastosowań cywilnych podobnie jak większe niszczyciele. O ile jednak rozmiary niszczycieli i ich mocne napędy predestynowały je do roli jednostek handlowych dalekiego zasięgu, fregaty i korwety obsłużyły frachty na mniejszych odległościach w gęściej skolonizowanych rejonach Układu. Fregaty w większości przypadków zostały zaadoptowane do potrzeb transportowych na trasach Ziemia-Mars oraz wewnątrz układów Jowisza i Saturna oraz w Pasie Głównym i Pasie Kuipera - przewożą zarówno mniejsze frachty towarowe oraz (częściej) pasażerskie, w klasie ekonomicznej. Wciąż podobne statki są najpopularniejszym środkiem transportu dla większości mieszkańców Układu. Korwety zaś znalazły zastosowanie w bardziej luksusowym transporcie pasażerskim: w miejsce wymontowanego uzbrojenia montuje się dodatkowe zbiorniki z paliwem, zwiększając ich zasięg. Można powiedzieć, że są kosmicznym odpowiednikiem XXI-wiecznych prywatnych odrzutowców. W układach Jowisza i Saturna oraz na orbitach Ziemi i Marsa są również popularnymi taksówkami dla lepiej sytuowanych mieszkańców. Oba typu są również, po ponownym uzbrojeniu, masowo wykorzystywane przez różnej maści bandytów, przemytników i piratów. Życie na pokładzie Rytm życia na jednostkach kosmicznych wyznaczają kilkugodzinne wachty. W standardowym i najbardziej rozpowszechnionym systemie jest to 6 wacht na dobę, gdzie długość doby odpowiada dobie ziemskiej (armatorzy ziemscy i należący do Rodzin, czas według południka 0) lub marsjańskiej (armatorzy marsjańscy i z innych kolonii). W niektórych przypadkach można spotkać inne sposoby mierzenia czasu uzależnione od miejscowych warunków, jednak system wacht prawie zawsze bazuje na systemie 6-wachtowym, który ma swoje korzenie jeszcze w ziemskiej żegludze morskiej. Każdy członek załogi pracuje co trzecią wachtę, co przy standardowej dobie ziemskiej równa się czterem godzinom służby i ośmiu godzinom 'poza służbą'. Czas na sen nie jest zazwyczaj odgórnie wyznaczany, każdy marynarz sam decyduje czy wykorzystuje jedną ze swoich 8-godzinnych przerw na sen czy dzieli swój odpoczynek na kilka krótszych drzemek. W praktyce jednak częściej marynarze stosują to drugie, na pokładzie zawsze jest wystarczająco wiele do roboty i zawsze mają wyznaczone pewne obowiązki poza swoją wachtą służbową - czy będzie to inwentaryzacja, kontrola ładunku, utrzymanie czystości, przeładunki wewnętrzne czy cokolwiek innego. Każda załoga wypracowuje swoje unikalne zwyczaje i mimo wielu podobieństw, zawsze rytm życia na statku będzie trochę inny w zależności od klasy jednostki, armatora czy samej osobowości kapitana. Literatura i filmografia marynistyczna przedstawia często tryb życia marynarza kosmicznego jako ekscytujący i pełen przygód, jednak jest to obraz mocno wypaczony. W rzeczywistości to twarde, surowe życie, ujęte w niezmienny cykl wacht, powtarzalny i nużący. Szczególnie tyczy się to jednostek dalekiego zasięgu, które obsługują najdłuższe trasy w Układzie Słonecznym. Przykładowo, rejs z Ziemi na którąś z kolonii w Pasie Kuipera może zająć 6 miesięcy lub więcej. Rejs powrotny z Pasu Kuipera na Ziemię będzie jeszcze dłuższy, gdyż najbliższą dużą planetą, która zapewni wystarczające przyspieszenie jest Neptun lub Uran - aż do nich statek będzie poruszał się ułamkiem swojej standardowej prędkości marszowej, gdyż dopiero wykorzystując studnię grawitacyjną gazowego giganta będzie mógł nabrać prędkości. Z powodu częstych ataków pirackich na powracające statki, jednostki na tych trasach organizują się w konwoje i wynajmują ochronę, co dodatkowo zwiększa koszty prowadzenia biznesu. Czasem armatorzy, szukając oszczędności, tną wydatki na personel - z tego powodu niektóre rejsy dalekiego zasięgu posiadają minimalną załogę, która, zdarza się, jest prawie przeładowana pracą. Dodatkowa metoda 'oszczędności' to cykliczne wyłączanie np. sztucznej grawitacji, co oczywiście odbija się na kondycji i morale załogi. Należy zaznaczyć, że wielu armatorów szuka rozsądnego kompromisu w oszczędnościach i nie poświęca przy tym dobrobytu załogi, ale wielu małych, prywatnych armatorów (posiadających jeden do kilku statków i często będących również kapitanami) nie ma dużego wyboru. Wtedy utrzymanie się na rynku zależy nierzadko od pomysłowości i umiejętności przywódczych kapitanów oraz zgranej załogi, która potrafi odnaleźć się w trudnym życiu na pokładzie statku kosmicznego. Dla wielu kapitanów i ich załóg oczywistym remedium na kłopoty finansowe może być poszukiwanie Palladu lub też przemyt, czasem piractwo. O ile są to rzadko wybierane drogi wewnątrz Układu Słonecznego (czyli mniej więcej do Pasa Głównego, ewentualnie orbity Jowisza), to stare powiedzenie mówi, że na rubieżach Układu są dwie wykładnie prawa: kapitan oraz konieczność. Niektórzy dodają Boga lub admirała Horthy'ego. Istnieją dane statystyczne, które to powiedzenie niejako potwierdzają: ponad trzy czwarte kapitanów prowadzących jednostki w Przestrzeni Transmarsjańskiej przyznaje, że przynajmniej raz złamali prawo celne jakiejś kolonii, a najczęściej łamali prawo korporacyjne przemycając ludzi (najczęściej uciekinierów) czy też sankcjonowane produkty i technologie. Wielu drobnych armatorów lub samodzielnych kapitanów reperowało w ten sposób swoje budżety i wielu z pewnością wciąż to robi. Czasem więc faktycznie życie na pokładzie statku kosmicznego jest dość bliskie wyobrażeniom mas - buntowniczych marynarzy, którzy uciekli w przestrzeń gdyż nie mogli pogodzić się z korporacyjnym kieratem i dzielnych, wiernych republikańskim zasadom kapitanów, jednakże nie całkiem jest to życie z wyboru, a z konieczności. Trasy żeglugowe Stałe trasy utrzymujące ciągły ruch niezmiennie od położenia planet to krótkie trasy pomiędzy niektórymi koloniami w Pasie Głównym lub Pasie Kuipera oraz między planetami a ich satelitami, naturalnymi oraz sztucznymi. Trasy międzyplanetarne są sezonowe: kiedy zbliża się najbardziej optymalna koniunkcja wylatują szybkie jednostki, których liczba rośnie im bardziej zbliża się najlepsze okno startowe. Później w ciągu kilkutygodniowego okna startowego (optymalny okres żeglugowy) żeglują jedynie licencjonowane zespoły konwojowe lub pojedyncze frachty uprzywilejowanych armatorów - wcześniejsza rejestracja jest potrzebna ze względu na ograniczone możliwości przeładunkowe portów w stosunku do liczby jednostek. Po kilku tygodniach dużego zatłoczenia i regulowanych co do godziny przylotów, przeładunków i odlotów, planety oddalają się od siebie, a rejestrowane rejsy znów ustępują pojedynczym, szybkim rejsom nierejestrowanym. W kilka tygodni do miesiąca po koniunkcji ruch na danej trasie zanika całkowicie lub prawie całkowicie. Na większych trasach (Ziemia-Mars, Ziemia-Jowisz czy Mars-Jowisz oraz pomiędzy największymi koloniami) można znaleźć rejsy niemal przez cały rok, ale ich liczba spada, by osiągnąć minimum dokładnie w połowie okresu nieżeglownego (pomiędzy koniunkcjami). W tym samym czasie ceny tych rejsów oczywiście osiągają maksimum i mogą przekroczyć kilkukrotnie lub nawet kilkunastokrotnie ceny z optymalnego okresu żeglugowego. Optymalne okna żeglugowe w zależności od trasy są regularne, ale jednak dla każdego szlaku inne z oczywistych względów. Istnieją oczywiście możliwe alternatywy dla zdeterminowanego podróżnego lub biznesmena, który poza optymalnym okresem żeglugowym chce dostać się, powiedzmy, z Ziemi na Ceres. O ile własny statek kosmiczny jest odpowiedzią na każdy taki problem, znacznie tańszą opcją jest podróż pośrednia - na przykład najpierw na Marsa, być może położenie Ceres względem Marsa będzie korzystniejsze. Jeśli nie jest, z Marsa tak czy inaczej można łatwo znaleźć tani rejs do Pasa Głównego, do możliwie bliskiej kolonii, a będąc już w Pasie Głównym z pewnością znajdzie się jakiś fracht na Ceres (nawet towarowy, bo i takie często biorą kilku pasażerów i pozwalają kapitanom dorobić na boku mimo braku pasażerskiej licencji). Jeszcze inną alternatywą jest podróż jedynie przez oddalone od planet stacje kosmiczne, które często były zakładane właśnie po to, by zapewnić możliwość przeczekania na lepsze okno startowe lub przesiadki. Wiele takich stacji, jak na przykład Nankin w Pasie Głównym, dobudowało dziesiątki habitatów i nowych doków oraz dało pracę setkom lub tysiącom ludzi. W takich stacjach ruch czasem zmniejsza się, lecz nigdy nie zanika. Większe z tych centrów tranzytowych to strategicznie ważne obiekty utrzymywane przez poszczególne korporacje lub rodziny, ale niektóre pozostają w rękach prywatnych i nie są zrzeszone w żadnej większej organizacji, ewentualnie skłaniają się do współpracy z Konfederacją Transmarsjańską. Plik:2280S.png|Układ wewnętrzny Plik:2280M.png|Jowisz i Saturn Plik:2280L.png|Układ zewnętrzny Kategoria:Technologia Kategoria:Historia